


5 Times Kissed

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: 4 times Luna kisses Draco. Then one time she doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not mine. Drabble. Luna/Draco. Eighth year. Work is mine. Currently moving from FF.N so don't be alarmed if you've seen this before.

**4 times Luna kisses Draco. And then one time she doesn't.**

As the returning 8th years board the Hogwarts Express, they are met by cheers and applause. As the returning 8th year Slytherins board, they are met with silence and icy stares. As Draco moves down the train to find a safe compartment, Luna stands up fiercely and grabs his robes, pulling him over to kiss his cheek. "I'm so glad the war is over." She sighes happily before sitting back down, ignoring the stunned and slightly frightened look he and the rest of the train give her.

7th and 8th year Ravenclaws share Potions with 7th and 8th year Slytherins. Luna noticed Draco's pause outside of his old head of houses office on more than one occasion. On a particularly beautiful October day when many of their classmates play hookie to roam the grounds, she finds him there, staring at the door quietly. Not until the soft murmur of "He never appreciated the bottles of shampoo I left him." does Draco even realize he's no longer alone. Before he has time to pretend he was doing something else, however, Luna wraps her arm around his waist from beside him and leans up to press another kiss to his cheek. He's less stunned this time, but he's glad she doesn't linger and quickly leaves him to his memories.

It seems to him, that Luna is everywhere. Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures. She's a quiet student though, and he appreciates the difference between her and her fellow Ravenclaw know-it-alls. So he may tend to stand closer to her in Care of Magical Creatures, and he may accidentally completely not on purpose, pull her out of the way of a stampeding reindeer. And perhaps he doesn't mind so much when she takes him aside after everyone makes their way back up to the castle, and gives him a soft kiss. Smack on the lips.

Draco has never had a problem getting food from the kitchens before. Until now. Even though the house elves still will not refuse him, it's clear they only do so because they have to. He has to ask several times, and is often given one thing. But his wish to stay as far away from the Great Hall as possible, means he has to get what he can from the kitchens. So he deals with it. But one night in mid April, when he snuck up to grab some food because he was so hungry, he runs into Luna. Literally. She laughs as he apologizes and moves to pick up the food she's dropped, but she stops him. "It's okay, Draco. I'll get some more." And she turns to tickle the pear and disappears. When she returns her arms are loaded with food and snacks. "Fancy a moonlit picnic?" They eat silently under a large tree overlooking the lake, and when she moves to press her lips to his, he feels his body relax, and he kisses her back.

His friends are hanging around him more now. Exams are drawing closer and though there is a lot of work and studying to do, the 7th and 8th years are starting to feel the onset of senior-itous. Things have calmed down. It's the most uneventful year they have ever seen, and everyone is grateful. And Draco is so happy to be on good terms with his friends again, and even though some people still look at them fearfully or hatefully, no one is hexing them anymore. And Luna is walking down the corridor with Ginny Weasley and an overwhelming desire to kiss her pierces him. She smiles at him in her perfect sweet way, as they draw closer and he steps away from the wall he was leaning on and catches her by the waist. She doesn't pull away or seem confused at all. She gives a cute airy giggle and he grins back, leaning down to kiss her, public and proper.


End file.
